<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Lime Green Please. by Pink_Butterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872760">Not Lime Green Please.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Butterfly/pseuds/Pink_Butterfly'>Pink_Butterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of PerseAdes! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couple goals, F/M, Hades being cute, Hades painting, Idiots in Love, Persephone is the best wife, Poseidon's idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Butterfly/pseuds/Pink_Butterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone comes back home from PetRealms to find Hades painting.<br/>The color is just atrocious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of PerseAdes! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Lime Green Please.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfNyx13/gifts">ChildOfNyx13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy this short little slice of life in the Underworld.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone was in her car coming back from PetRealms, they needed some dog food and Persephone offered to go get it. That’s  not the only thing she got however, she obviously had to get more toys for her good boys and girl. Cerberus came with her to help pick out toys for his siblings. </p><p>She pulled in the garage after her journey to PetRealms and got out of The car. She locked her car and went Into the house through the garage door. <br/>She was expecting to be greeted by her Scoundrel or their dogs. However, she was not. She just waved it off assuming they were in the pool cooling off. She went into the pantry to put the dog food up and then she saw Big John waltzing in here like she owned the place. </p><p>“Hello good girl! I got new toys for you all!” Persephone squealed. Big john got excited by this and began to jump up and down, wanting the new toys. </p><p>“Okay. Okay. Will you show me where daddy is?” She asked, petting the cute puppy. At the mention of ‘daddy’ Big John began to run through the house down the hall from the kitchen and into one of the guest bedrooms. </p><p>As she rounded the corner she saw hades. </p><p>Wearing an apron over his black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He was a sight in his outfit, that was for sure. </p><p>Persephone was very confused by what he was doing though. He had a paint bucket beside him while he was painting the walls of the guest bedroom. That’s not the confusing part about it though. In the bucket, the color of the paint, was.... lime green. </p><p>“Hades, what are you doing?” Asked Persephone. She stepped in the room and found all of the dogs sitting there watching Hades just like she was watching him. Tilting their heads. </p><p>She just realized the room was stripped by all the furniture and there was a blue tarp on the floor to make sure no paint would get on the floor. </p><p>Hades jumped at the sound of his wife’s voice, she was back quickly. He was so caught up in his painting that he didn’t even realize she had arrived. He smiled and went to hug her but she denied his hug, pointing at his dripping paint brush. She didn’t want to get lime green paint on her black  dress. It would just not look right. </p><p>“Hello Love, I’m painting,” he said it as if it was nothing. To him it was nothing. She’s fine with him painting the walls, but lime green? </p><p>“I mean, I know your painting, I’m just confused about the color honey,” she said, raising her eyebrow. </p><p>Hades mouth went into an ‘O’ like he just now realized why she was confused. He dropped his paint down in the bucket and enveloped the little queen in his big broad arms. </p><p>“Well, I just thought about switching it up a bit. I was planning on changing the walls a different color and I asked Poseidon what he thought. And well here we are,” he replied nonchalantly. He shrugged his shoulders and untied his apron.  He dropped it on CB who jumped up and growled at him, standing his guard. </p><p>“Yes well, that explains the color. Handsome, I like your idea of switching it up, but maybe we should’ve gone a color less... lime?” She asked, looking around the room. <br/>Hades nodded. </p><p>“I think you are right. I have learned two things today sweetness,” he stated, stepping out of the room. So did Persephone. </p><p>“And what’s that?” She asked, following her husband to the kitchen so he could wash his hands. </p><p>“Well the first one is that your mesmerizing in that dress. Is it new?” He asked, looking her up and down. </p><p>She blushed, “Yes it is, Thank you for noticing!” She exclaimed. </p><p>“It’s hard not to notice a rare beauty as yourself, especially in that dress!” He said kissing her. She melted in his embrace but then pulled away and started shaking her finger at him. </p><p>“No. Nope. We have to go to the paint shop. What is the second thing you learned today?” She asked getting the car keys and stepping out into the garage she had just left not even 7 minutes before. He frowned but followed her. </p><p>“The second thing I learned , is that I should never trust Poseidon’s two cents about what to paint the house,” He replied opening the car door for Persephone, getting in himself, starting the car, kissing his wife, and driving to the paint store.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like it? Next I’m thinking about doing a One-shot about Persephone being pregnant and her and Hades dealing with all their other kids. Idk, I think it would be fun to see what heir life would be like with kids. What do y’all think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>